


Flowers and feelings

by shadow_of_kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry it's so short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_of_kyoshi/pseuds/shadow_of_kyoshi
Summary: Kyoshi and Rangi are out on a walk together, with just the two of them. Kyoshi is a softie for her firebender
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Flowers and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an au, but this was an impulse and I'm sorry it's so short! Hasn't been beta read
> 
> Edit: @jenkoree on tumblr drew fanart for this fic! Go check it out here https://jenkoree.tumblr.com/post/625070439524352000/im-so-glad-that-theres-more-fanfics-and-art-of

Rangi and Kyoshi were on a walk to get some private time. The Flying Opera Company was great, but sometimes it was nicer to be with just each other. The two girls were strolling through a forest, when something caught Kyoshi's eye. She bent down to pick it up and then offered it to her firebender.

"Look Rangi, do you want this?" Kyoshi asked. In her hand was a small, red flower that looked perfect compared to the other ones that were left on the ground. She smiled slightly at Rangi, waiting for an answer.

"Uhh, sure. But why?" Rangi wondered. The girl made a move to grab the flower, but Kyoshi had a different plan.

"It reminds me of you! Beautiful, red and well, perfect," she said as she placed said flower behind Rangi's ear, brushing her girlfriend's hair out of the way. Both of the girls blushed at the statement. They weren't used to openly showing their feelings to the other yet, but in time, they would learn. It wasn't going to stop them from displaying affection now, though.

"That's… I mean… that's really sweet, thank you," Rangi stuttered, giving Kyoshi a soft kiss on the cheek afterwards. The taller girl blushed even more. Rangi took the chance to admire her girlfriend's beauty for a moment, before deciding something 

Rangi gathered herself fast and sprinted forward on the path they had been walking on. Kyoshi followed soon after. Once she reached her firebender, the girl already had something in her hand. A delicate white flower, bigger than the one in her hair.

"Do you want this, Kyoshi?" Rangi asked. She laughed slightly, still giddy from the feelings. Kyoshi could only nod and smile as the shorter girl reached up to place the flower in her hair. She was way too enarmored by the beautiful firebender she had the privilege to call hers.

"Now we're matching," Kyoshi thought out loud without even realizing it. She gently took Rangi's face in her hands and leaned down to kiss her. She hesitated for a second, waiting for permission since she was still unsure if the firebender wanted to kiss her too. Rangi took it upon herself to pull the tall girl down the rest of the way and kiss her.

The kiss didn't last long, but it didn't matter. Both of the girls giggled when they pulled apart. Rangi took Kyoshi's hand and intertwined their fingers. She couldn't stop herself from giving Kyoshi another kiss on the cheek. Kyoshi leaned down and happily returned the gesture. They smiled contentedly at each other and kept walking on their path, hand in hand.


End file.
